Laços de Amizade
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Os sentimentos de Trowa mostram-se bastante reveladores para Duo. O que será que Heero fará? Trowa Duo. Reescrita em 2008.


Por Leona-EBM

Laços de Amizade

OoO

"_Não há diferença entre um sábio e um tolo quando estão apaixonados.  
Quando alguém está apaixonado, começa por enganar-se  
a si mesmo e acaba por enganar os outros"._

_(autor desconhecido)_

OoO

Era a época mais quente do ano. Os piloto gundam estavam na Terra a fim de descansarem após tanto trabalharem nos Prevents. Eles alugaram uma casa no interior, um lugar apelidado de Jardim do Éden.

Um jipe preto aproximou-se de uma casa de madeira. Os piloto gundam abriram um largo sorriso ao chegarem ao seu destino. Eles estavam viajando durante muitas horas. Quando saíram do carro, eles ficaram a observar o lugar onde passariam o resto da semana.

Após descarregar as malas, abrir todas a janelas e fazer uma leva faxina na casa, os piloto gundam sentaram-se num sofá de madeira que ficava no centro da casa. Não havia uma divisão entre sala e cozinha, todos podiam ficar juntos estando em qualquer lugar do piso térreo. No piso superior havia seis quartos.

Quatre olhou para a janela, observando o gramado estender-se até a linha do horizonte, onde havia um imenso jardim de flores que chamavam a atenção de longe.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – Quatre indagou, olhando de canto para Trowa.

Trowa balançou a cabeça positivamente e começou a acompanhar Quatre até a porta, quando eles passaram por Duo e Wufei, ambos os encararam com curiosidade.

- Aonde vocês então indo? – Wufei indagou.

- Dar uma volta- Quatre disse.

Wufei abriu sua boca para convidar-se para aquele passeio, algumas palavras saíram de sua boca, mas ele não conseguiu de terminar a frase, pois recebeu uma cotovelada do americano no seu estômago. E antes que Wufei indagasse o motivo e começasse a bater no americano. Duo disse:

- Bom passeio! – Duo disse, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Com passos lentos e um olhar assustado Quatre começou a caminhar para fora da casa, sendo seguido por Trowa. Quando os pilotos saíram, Wufei tratou de fechar a sua mão no pescoço do americano.

- O que deu em você, Maxwell? – indagou, num grito.

Duo ergueu-se, livrando-se daquela mão assassina. Ele colocou suas mãos na cintura e olhou para baixo com certa reprovação.

- Você é tapado ou tem problema na cabeça mesmo? – indagou.

- Quê? – indagou com um tom indignado. Afinal esse americano estava ficando muito folgado.

- Eles querem ficar... so-zi-nhos! Entendeu?

- Você está me dizendo que eles... – Wufei não terminou de falar, esperando que Duo complementasse.

- Sim – disse, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Wufei arregalou os olhos e abriu ligeiramente a boca, ficando preso num estado mental.

Ao ver que o chinês não se recuperaria tão rápido depois daquela revelação, Duo o deixou sozinho, caminhando até a cozinha a fim de tomar um pouco de água. Heero apenas observou o americano em silêncio.

OoO

Em meio aquele jardim que foi feito ao sopro divino de um Deus. Trowa estava sentado em cima de uma árvore, ficando a observar toda a região que lhe seduzia em tudo. A natureza daquela região era divina.

A apreciação de Trowa teve um fim, ele olhou para baixo vendo que o loirinho começava a se aproximar dele lentamente. Quando Quatre chegou, ele olhou para cima, colocando sua mão na frente de seus olhos para que não fosse tão agredido pelos raios solares.

- Vamos almoçar? – Quatre indagou.

Com um longo suspiro, Trowa balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele não queria sair daquele lugar, no momento desejava ficar ali para todo sempre, pois todos seus problemas e angústias pareciam ter um fim naquele lugar.

- Ah... tudo bem então – Quatre disse, num tom desanimado, postando-se a caminhar em direção a casa.

Os olhos esverdeados de Trowa começaram a observar o loirinho voltando para a casa, quando Quatre sumiu de sua vista, Trowa começou a prestar atenção num casal de passarinhos que brincavam.

- "Como ele irá reagir se eu disser que o meu sentimento por ele não é apenas de amizade?" - Trowa indagava em seus pensamentos mais ocultos, sentindo uma certa angústia bater contra seu peito. Ele estava amando e tentando fugir desse sentimento. Mas infelizmente estava sendo impossível livrar-se dele e mais impossível ainda continuar a conviver com a pessoa que estava nos seus sonhos.

O dia foi passando até que a noite chegou. Os pilotos estavam cansados por causa da viagem. Quando deu dez horas da noite, cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto, a fim de descansarem como mereciam, dormindo ao som dos grilos e dos animais selvagens que habitavam a região.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, todos os pilotos acordaram mais tarde. Eles fizeram um café da manhã bem reforçado e se alimentaram junto. Quando terminaram, cada um foi para um canto a fim de explorar melhor a região.

Heero estava saindo de casa a fim de andar e relaxar um pouco. Quando estava dentro daquele bosque, Heero olhou para trás, vendo o americano se aproximar dele com passos rápidos.

- Não precisa me acompanhar - Heero informou, olhando com certa impaciência para o americano.

- Mas eu queria sair e eu não queria ir sozinho – disse, com um olhar de cão sem dono. Ele caminhou até o piloto japonês, fechando sua mão no seu braço.

- Eu mereço... – Heero praguejou.

Eles começaram a andar em silêncio. Seus ouvidos estavam abertos aos sons característicos daquele lugar. Quando avistaram uma cachoeira, Duo desatou a correr puxando Heero, que permitiu ser puxado. Quando se aproximaram do local, eles sentaram nas pedras e ficaram apreciando a paisagem.

- Duo você sabe quando alguém está interessado numa outra pessoa, não é mesmo? – Heero indagou.

- Eu sou bom nisso! – exclamou, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Você não é tão bom quanto pensa – comentou, olhando de canto para o americano.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? – indagou com curiosidade.

- Ontem você disse que Trowa e Quatre queriam ficar juntos – disse baixinho, deixando um sorriso desenhar-se no seu rosto. Uma expressão rara que apenas Duo tinha o dom de apreciá-la, afinal, Heero o considerava um grande amigo e permitia-se soltar na frente do americano.

- Mas é verdade. Não me diga que não percebeu aqueles dois? – indagou com indignação. Era tão evidente. Por quê todos estavam surpresos?  
- Eu percebi uma coisa que você não percebeu – comentou.

- O que? – indagou.

- Trowa não gosta de Quatre – Heero disse baixinho, olhando para a expressão surpresa do americano.

- Não? Então de quem ele gosta? – indagou, sentindo um frio correr pela sua espinha. Então o misterioso Trowa gostava de outra pessoa? Essa notícia estava deixando o americano louco de curiosidade.

- De você – disse.

Os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se com aquela notícia, ele abriu sua boca, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Heero estava surpreso, era a primeira vez que Duo não sabia o que falar.

- Não... não... mas... eu? – indagou.

- Eu já havia notado. Mas uma vez eu ouvi o seu nome vindo do quarto dele, eu pensei que você estava lá, mas eu apenas encontrei Trowa num momento íntimo dele – confessou, sentindo-se constrangido por revelar isso.

Duo não conseguiu dizer absolutamente nada, ele deixou seu corpo cair para o lado, acomodando sua cabeça no colo de Heero que começou a acariciar seus cabelos. Apenas os dois pilotos tinham aquele tipo de intimidade, pois se tornaram amigos de verdade e não apenas companheiros de batalhas.

Ambos ficaram por um bom tempo naquele lugar, até que uma fina garoa começou a atormentá-los. Eles resolveram voltar, pois além de tudo estavam com fome e não poderiam ficar fora por muito tempo sem avisar.

Ao chegarem em casa, Duo estava quieto, Heero percebeu seu estado, mas não disse nada. Quando Trowa apareceu na sala, Duo quase teve um enfarte, ele tentava a todo custo desviar seu olhar de Trowa. Ele estava incomodado e ainda não podia acreditar nas palavras de Heero.

Duo caminhou até a varanda que ficava no interior da casa. Ele apoiou-se na cerca de madeira e ficou olhando para a fina garoa que descia dos céus. E ele não ficou muito tempo sozinho, alguns minutos depois Trowa encostou-se ao seu lado, ficando a olhar na mesma direção de Duo.

- Esse lugar parece ter sido feito pelos deuses – Trowa comentou num tom baixo e rouco, olhando de canto para o americano.

- É – Duo respondeu, desviando seu olhar de Trowa.

- Algum problema, Duo? – Trowa indagou. Duo estava lhe evitando a tarde inteira e agora nem sequer olhava nos seus olhos. Alguma coisa estava errada.

- Ne... nenhum – mentiu, sentindo seu corpo tremer levemente. Ele estava nervoso e o olhar de Trowa era penetrante, aos poucos parecia estar lendo todos seus pensamentos.

- Mesmo? – indagou.

Trowa ergueu sua mão e tocou no queixo de Duo, puxando o rosto do americano na sua direção. E agora Duo não tinha como não olhá-lo, não tinha como não notar esse toque carinhoso no seu rosto. Heero tinha razão, Trowa não tinha esse tipo de atenção com Quatre.

O coração de Duo começou a bater mais forte. Ele estava feliz por saber que Trowa gostava dele, mas mesmo assim ainda estava aflito com aquela situação. No fundo sempre admirou seu colega em silêncio, Trowa era um sonho de consumo, como Duo mesmo dizia. Mas a situação estava correndo para uma direção onde Duo não poderia mais controlar.

Heero estava a fim de ir jogar alguma coisa, afinal não poderia sair de casa com essa chuva. Ele passou pela sala a fim de chamar os demais para irem ao salão de jogos, mas parou de repente ao deparar-se com a cena na varanda. O corpo de Heero arrepiou-se ligeiramente, suas pernas moveram-se até a varanda.

- Hum? - Duo estava suando frio nas mãos de Trowa, quando Heero apareceu.

- Que jogar sinuca? – Heero indagou. O japonês ficou a olhar para os dois pilotos com certa irritação, seu olhar não era nada amistoso.

- Não estou com vontade – disse.

Duo queria ficar conversando com Trowa, ele queria saber a verdade. Ele queria saber os verdadeiros sentimentos de Trowa. Ele não tinha tempo para jogos agora.

E quanto a Heero, este olhou furioso para os dois, fazendo Duo sentir um arrepio no corpo por causa do seu olhar. Trowa estava ficando intrigado com o comportamento de Heero também. Afinal Heero estava lhe olhando do mesmo jeito. E antes que Duo indagasse o motivo, Heero virou-se e se afastou.

- O que deu nele? – Trowa indagou, voltando a olhar para Duo.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia – disse, olhando para Heero se afatar.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – Trowa indagou – afinal, parou de chover.

- Ah... vamos – disse, voltando a sentir um arrepio por seu corpo. E agora ele ficaria sozinho com Trowa.

- Deixe-me avisar os outros – Duo disse, postando-se a correr.

Duo caminhou até o salão de jogos, encontrando o restante dos pilotos que estavam começando a jogar sinuca. Quando adentrou, todos pararam e olharam para Duo, que se aproximou com seu sorriso maroto de sempre.

- Eu vou dar uma volta com Trowa – avisou.

Nesse instante Quatre sentiu uma tristeza instalar-se no seu peito, o loirinho sabia o que estava acontecendo há muito tempo, mesmo que não quisesse acreditar. E quanto a Heero, este queria trancar Duo no quarto e mandar Trowa para o outro mundo com sua arma. Ele estava enciumado com toda essa situação.

- Ta bom – Wufei disse, prestando atenção na sua próxima tacada. Ele era o mais distraído do grupo e nem sequer notou o efeito das palavras de Duo nos outros pilotos.

Com passos lentos Duo aproximou-se de Trowa, eles começaram a caminhar pela região com passos cautelosos. A terra fofa estava úmida e estava muito fácil de escorregar.

Eles caminharam até a cachoeira. Duo queria ir novamente ao lugar. Quando chegaram, eles ficaram olhando para a imensa cascada de água que corria por entre as pedras.

- Duo eu queria...falar com você? – Trowa disse de repente, chamando a atenção do americano que o encarou de canto.

- O que seria? – indagou.

- Duo eu... eu... eu... – começou a falar repetidamente a mesma coisa, travando por um momento. Ele não conseguia se expressar, ele não tinha essa facilidade. Trowa poderia ser um excelente soldado, mas pecava fatalmente nesse requisito.

Duo ficou vermelho, ele já sabia o que Trowa lhe diria. Duo gostava de Trowa e nem Heero sabia disso. Duo não havia contado esse segredinho nem para seu melhor amigo.

E ao ver que Trowa não ia dizer absolutamente nada, Duo atreveu-se a ajudá-lo.

- Você gosta... – Duo disse baixinho. Trowa arregalou os olhos, assustando-se com aquela frase. Então Duo já desconfiava? Ele estava surpreso.

- Duo eu gosto muito de você - revelou.

Um silêncio esmagador instalou-se de repente. Duo sentou-se na pedra e ficou olhando para baixo, pensando no que diria. Ele estava sem palavras, não conseguia se expressar assim como Trowa.

- Duo? – o chamou com insegurança, sentando-se ao eu lado.

Os olhos de Duo estavam cheios de lágrimas que começaram a rolar delicadamente por sua face, deixando Trowa em desespero. O moreno abraçou o corpo menor, pedindo desculpas repetidamente num doloroso sussurro.

- Finalmente eu ouvi isso... só pensei que ouviria nos meus sonhos – revelou, começando a passar a mão por seu rosto, tentando limpar suas lágrimas – eu... sempre esperei por isso. Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim com relação a mim.

- Então... você... corresponde? – indagou.

- Sim! – revelou - eu escondi isso de todos e até de mim mesmo, porque você é muito reservado e era difícil eu me aproximar de você. E quando eu o fazia você se afastava – confessou, sentindo-se um fraco.

- Duo eu me afastava de você para te esquecer – disse, passando sua mão pelo dorso do americano, numa leve carícia, adorando ouvir toda aquela confissão – perdão – pediu em seguida.

Trowa abriu um largo sorriso; o seu corpo moveu-se e abraçou Duo com felicidade, afundando sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, aspirando o cheiro do americano. Duo puxou a cabeça de Trowa e aproximou-se de seus lábios.

Os lábios de Duo abriram-se lentamente, sentindo que Trowa fez o mesmo, porém Duo não se moveu e não foi preciso, pois Trowa estava mais apressado que o menor para provar os seus lábios. O moreno colocou sua língua dentro da boca de Duo, permitindo que sua língua explorasse cada pedacinho daquela cavidade.

A boca de Trowa começou a deslizar pelo queixo de Duo, indo até a curva do pescoço do menor, dando algumas lambidas para depois chupar sua pele, saboreando-a vagarosamente. Duo abriu sua boca buscando mais ar, ele estava com o corpo fervendo e tentava se controlar.

- "Isso só pode ser um sonho" – Duo pensou.

OoO

Três dias passou-se desde então. Os pilotos ainda aproveitavam suas férias. Porém havia uma novidade na casa, Duo e Trowa não se desgrudavam por um segundo sequer.

A noite caiu na região, trazendo um céu recheado de estrelas luminosas. A lua estava cheia e tinha um brilho enigmático, a sua luz adentrava pela janela do quarto de Duo, iluminando o americano que estava deitado em sua calma.

- Duo? – Heero o chama, entrando em seu quarto.

- Heero!- Duo sorri, ao ver o amigo, mas logo fica sério ao ver o semblante sério e agressivo de seu amigo.

- Algum problema?- Duo fica preocupado.

Heero sentou-se ao lado de Duo e começou a falar timidamente com o americano, revelando seus desejos mais profundos, deixando mostrar seu ciúme com aquela relação.

E mesmo sentindo isso, Heero deixou claro que gostaria de ver Duo feliz. Afinal era mais fácil ver o americano com um conhecido como Trowa ao invés de ter que dá-lo para um garoto desconhecido. Assim Heero poderia ficar perto e constatar se Trowa estava fazendo o seu amigo feliz realmente.

- Eu sinto muito por te deixar assim, Heero – Duo pediu.

- Não pense nisso. Apenas quero ver você feliz – disse, passando a mão pelos ombros de Duo.

A porta do quarto abriu lentamente, revelando um par de orbes verdes que agora observava Duo e Heero. O americano sorriu para Trowa, que ficou mais tranqüilizado ao ver que Heero parou de olhar com tanto ódio.

Trowa entendia os sentimentos de Heero. No fundo sentia um pouco de medo que o soldado japonês pudesse querer tirar Duo dele, mas entendia que ambos eram como irmãos.

- Posso pegá-lo emprestado? – Trowa indagou, num tom divertido. Ele mesmo não estava acostumado a ser bem humorado daquele jeito. Talvez a influência de Duo o estava deixando assim.

A mão de Heero deslizou para fora dos ombros de Duo. O americano passou sua mão pelos cabelos de Heero, os bagunçando e saiu rapidamente, puxando a mão de Trowa.

Heero saiu do quarto encontrando Quatre parado no corredor, olhando o casal saindo pelo jardim daquele lugar. Ao perceber a presença de Heero, Quatre tentou esconder sua tristeza.

- Tem que aceitar isso Quatre – Heero sugeriu.

- Eu... vou me afastar um pouco – revelou.

- Não consegue conviver com eles? – indagou.

- Sinceramente? Eu acho que não – disse com uma voz sofrida.

- Precisa tentar – Heero aconselhou.

- Eu irei Heero! Eu irei... – disse baixinho, voltando a olhar para o jardim através da janela.

Heero suspirou e se afastou com os pensamentos em Duo e Trowa. Ele tinha que aprender a lidar melhor com seus sentimentos. Se Duo havia escolhido Trowa para ser seu companheiro, então iria aceitá-lo, mas sempre ficaria por perto caso o americano precisasse. Pois no fundo, Heero não sabia ao certo se Duo era seu melhor amigo ou seu primeiro e único amor.

Apenas o tempo saberia revelar... a verdade em seu coração!

OoO

"_A gente pode se sentir só, mesmo no meio de muita gente amiga,  
se souber que não ocupa um lugar especial no coração de alguém..."  
(Anne Frank)_

OoO

Escrita em 2005

Reescrita em 30/8/2008

Comentários são bem-vindos.

Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
